The Love Triangle
by Mads22
Summary: The story of how James, Lily, and Severus Snape all admitted their love & passion... Please remember this is my first story so it's not going to be the best thing you ever read... Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their true story..


Lily and Snape peeked into the office. Professor Slughorn was still at his desk. Snape cleared his throat. Slughorn looked up.

"Yes Severus?"

"Sir, I was wondering..." Snape cleared his throat again. "Is it possible for..." Snape trailed off again.

"Yes, what is it boy.?" Slughorn was getting impatient now. He was waiting to retire to his quarters with a large brandy.

"Is it possible for Lily to transfer houses or get re-sorted?" Severus had said all this very quickly and as soon as it was out of his mouth he knew it was hopeless. So did Lily. Slughorn's expression softened. He knew how much Snape cared for Lily. Snape was after all in his House. He decided to help Severus if he could.

"Severus..." Professor Slughorn started. Snape didn't let him finish.

"I know sir it's probably impossible, but we're all each other has." Lily nodded her head furiously fast at that.

"Severus, you didn't let me finish, and you know I hate being interrupted."

"Sorry Sir."

"I will speak to Professor McGonagall about the situation. Don't expect a positive result." Lily and Severus looked like Christmas had come early! After receiving Lily and Snape's gratitude Slughorn sent them on their way. He chuckled to himself as he went and fetched his large brandy and cards. Neither Slughorn, Lily, or Severus realized someone had been listening in. Two people in fact. Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. James Potter. Lucius was furious about the conversation he'd overheard. How dare Snape try and get that Mudblood Evans into Slytherin House! Why! That git! And Slughorn! Buying into it! Poor Lucius was beside himself with rage! and James... He'd admired Lily for a year and a half now. He'd thought they'd been making progress. Guess not. He was angry at himself. He'd gotten lazy. He hadn't been trying as hard because he'd thought he had been making that progress!

Later, in the common room, James ran into Lily. He'd wanted to ask her about her request but didn't want her to think he'd been spying. He wanted her to know that she had a friend. Not necessarily like dating wise, but he just wanted to be her friend! Was that really so much to ask?

Have you ever had that feeling when you meet someone. All you want is their respect? To have them like you?

"Lily!" She turned at the sound of her name being called across the common room. "Would you like to go out with me" James asked quietly. Lily was shocked. James Potter was asking her out? Was this a joke? And James thought He'd made his intentions clear!

"Are you serious?"

"Very" Lily could see in his eyes he meant it. James held her gaze. He could see her analyzing him. He could tell what she was thinking. _Why me?_ He wished he could make her understand the hold she had on him. It wasn't her looks though she certainly had a rare kind of beauty. It was her intelligence, her kindness, her general choosing of right over wrong.

Sirius chose that moment to saunter over, hands in his pockets. Sirius knew exactly how James felt about Lily and decided to torture him anyway. James could've killed Sirius!

"Not causing any trouble I hope?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about." James said quietly but his dark look said much more. Lily was surprised. She knew The Quidditch Star and the Supposed to be Slytherin were closer than brothers. Lily had never seen James give such a look. Sirius had done what he came to do. He gave James a "you know I'm just-messing-with-you look, turned on his heel, and sauntered back to his place next to Remus and Peter. Lily gave James a strange look and James hoped he hadn't ruined his chances of getting her to say yes by being rude to Sirius. Lily was surprised to see James at a loss for words. She tried to give him a look that would relax him.

"James... I'd love too." Taking a chance, Lily leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Guy Who Always Had Something To Say was speechless! He just kinda looked at her. She knew she'd done the right thing. She'd always admired James Potter but know knew she loved him. Perhaps knowing about his admiration had given her confidence to proclaim her love. But she was getting way ahead of herself. There was still Severus to consider. And Professor Slughorn! What would he say! He'd promised to help her transfer houses if it could be done! Lily knew she was getting way ahead of herself! For crying out loud all he'd asked her was go on a few dates, not marry him!

"But what about Sniv— Severus?" It was a mark of how much Lily cared for James that she smiled at his mistake. James wanted Lily to remember Snape before she said yes to him.

"Severus doesn't own me." She said it with a note of finality in her voice. She knew Severus was jealous of James and his friends but knew that there was more to it than that. Aside from the insults and rude nicknames that James and his friends threw at Severus (and always retorted by Severus)Lily knew that Severus cared for her, a lot. Knowing Severus probably more than life itself. She felt horrible for not feeling the same for him but just knew she never would. All she wanted was to be friends with him, nothing more, nothing less.

"No...I…just…"

"We don't have an understanding or anything like that James…" Lily tried to put him at ease…

"I know it's just…"

"He cares for me more than life itself?" Lily said in a matter of fact voice. James smiled weakly.

"I guess that has something to do with it yes…"

"I know. I wish I could make him understand… It would never work between us that way." Lily looked so frustrated. "The thing is I know its my fault. I didn't have any friends when I first came here and… I guess I just led him on. I didn't mean too! And I guess at one time I did care for him but it never lasted long." Lily smiled shyly. "I guess I got too wrapped up in... other people. James knew what she meant.

"So… you do want to go out with me?"

"Of course!" Lily smiled at James. In James' mind she'd never looked more beautiful. Her flaming red hair and sharp green eyes were only part of what made her stunning. It was her soul too. James was sure she had the most biggest heart of anyone else he knew. James and Lily both made their way down to dinner… together. People who passed talked but they didn't care, they were both happy. At least until Severus Snape arrived. Lily tried to talk to him but as soon as he saw James Potter beside Lily Evans, his girl, at least in his mind, he became furious and unreasonable. At first Snape was almost incoherent.

"What are you doing here?" Snape was growling the words.

"Severus…" Lily began. James looked at her but cut her off. He didn't want to here her excuses for him. Not when he was so close to actually meaning something to her!

"Last I checked this was a free country." Came the retort. He'd no sooner issued these words than Sirius, Remus, and Peter arrived at his side.

"Trouble?" Remus asked softly. Remus Lupin was the type of person who was a "quiet leader" type person. He didn't have to yell to control a room. Snape who was still shooting daggers at James with his eyes didn't move a muscle as he said

"You can't face me without your little friends huh?"

"At least I have some." He'd gone too far. Lily gasped. Snape looked like someone had poured a cooler of ice water all over him, which had been the reaction James was looking for. Except for Lily's. James should've known better. Despite Sirius' earlier teasing he knew what had just occurred and knew how afraid James was of loosing Lily.

"James…" he said softly, to indicate he'd gone to far."

"I know…" James sounded unbelievably frustrated. Lily looked at him surprised. Both had said their words out loud, not just looks. It explained things to both Lily and Severus. Severus then understood that James Potter took more of an interest in Lily than he'd let on, it was worse than he feared. He knew Potter took a fancy to Lily but he'd thought it was just because he, himself fancied her. Lily understood the same, that James cared for her much more than he'd let on. It gave her courage.

"Severus…" but Snape cut her off.

"Did you know she's going to be in Slytherin House? We asked Professor Slughorn about it already. And he said yes!"

"Severus Snape!" Now it was Lily's turn to look like she was going to scream. Snape frowned. Potter didn't look any less stunned. His little friends did though and that counted for something. They all looked to James. So did Lily. Lily! His precious Lily! How could she do that to him? He thought she'd cared for him! How could she do that? Unless… unless it was just a ploy to make him jealous. Lily didn't seem the type fort that though. It didn't even occur to Severus Snape that maybe, just possibly, Lily did care for James.

"James…" Lily had been about to explain herself when she saw James' look. He was talking to his friends, telling them to go sit down and he'd explain later.

"Lily, can we talk, privately." At that last word James glanced at Snape. Severus saw the look.

"No, Lily come on! Lets go to the library!" Snape was pulling on Lily's arm. James hand instantly moved to his wand. That git! How dare he grab her like that!

"Severus, James and I have to talk. And so do we. But right now I have to explain to James first." For once in his life James didn't act smug about getting her attention first. To Severus that was almost worse. Snape was wearing a puppy dog look except on his long face with his shoulder-length stringy hair it didn't quite have the desired effect.

"I wasn't the one who told Snape. Remember that. Lily told him in a cold voice. In a tone she gave motioned to James to follow her. James knew that once he told her his secret she'd leave so he didn't gloat. Snape felt he'd been punched in the stomach. He touched his wand under his robes to curse that blasted Potter to bits except he couldn't afford to look worse in Lily's eyes if she cared for him and he didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts.

Lily pulled James into an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I kinda thought it would ruin the mood." Lily smiled shyly. James couldn't believe she was trying to use humor. But then she didn't know…yet. Lily's smile faded. James hadn't said a word during all that had happened. It was making Lily anxious. He probably wanted to withdraw his invitation. He probably didn't care a bit about her. And the worst part, she didn't blame him! With all her heart she hoped he wouldn't walk away.

"Lily…" James' tone indicated that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. Tears silently started to roll down Lily's cheeks. James was shocked to see them.

"Look if you want to just not hang out then just say it! Lily was almost screaming at him. She started to run out of the room. All she wanted was to just get back to her dormitory and have a good cry. Gently he pulled her back to him and turned her to face him. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Lily!" James tried to use his most commanding tone but still keep his voice soft, gentle and inviting. It was quite difficult. "That wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to apologize and for a few different reasons," Lily started to interrupt but James spoke first. "Will you give me a chance?" Lily nodded, her tears were starting to dry on her cheeks but she didn't do anything about it. "I wasn't surprised because I knew ahead of time. I didn't exactly mean to it's just… OK. Let me start over. If I'm explaining how I knew I have to explain a lot more than just that. If it's alright with you I'd rather just get this all out so maybe save your questions and soon to be anger 'till the end?" Again Lily nodded, mesmerized by how saddened he was and all the internal rage she could see on his face. "I—I've liked you for so long… and I saw you walk in to Professor Slughorn's office earlier. I heard what Snape said. I just had to hear his answer." James looked so ashamed liked he'd committed a crime. "I eavesdropped. And I know how you hate that. I'm so sorry Lily. I only did it because… I just… I didn't want you to move to Slytherin House. You have friends in Gryffindor, you've got to believe that! I wanted to tell you that but I didn't want you to know." James looked like he was gonna cry. "If you hate me and don't wanna hang…"

"James!" Lily interceded before he could continue in the vain he was going in. "You're right, I don't like what you did. It's my turn to be honest now. I don't want to go to Slytherin. I was thinking Severus would transfer to Gryffindor. James' look of shock was unlike any expression she'd ever seen him wear. He seemed speechless.

"But—but…"

"I know" Lily sighed. Again James was surprised.

"You don't want him too?"

"Are you kidding? If he comes to Gryffindor he'll monopolize me and I probably won't be able to spend any time with you." Lily smiled shyly. "It was his idea in the first place…"

"You mean— you mean you still wanna spend time with me?" James wore an expression appropiate to being made head boy. Lily almost snorted.

"Did you honestly believe that because you eavesdropped on me once that I wouldn't want to spend time with you?"

"Well...maybe it was more than once." James' dark hair fell charmingly in his face. Lily couldn't speak. He was so caring and worried… about HER! Opening her mouth to speak Lily found she couldn't. When she found her voice was seconds after Severus burst into the classroom followed by James' friends. Immediately there was a long pause. The silence was broken seconds later when Lucius Malfoy sprinted into the room, wand drawn.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Lily looked ready to breathe fire.

"I could ask the same of you!" Severus was almost screaming at her and looked ready to physically hurt her. James wasn't about to let that happen.

"Severus! Back off!" Everyone looked shocked that James had called Snape by his first name! Severus took a step towards James and spat at him. James had his wand in his hand before the spit had landed on the floor. Within three seconds everyone else had their wands in their hands as well. Before any major cursing could occur a shield erupted with James and Severus on one side and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and Peter on the other.

"James don't be a git," Sirius said looking very serious for once.

"Shut up Black!" James almost snarled in his direction.

"What are you doing you fool?" Lucius said darkly.

"James please… don't do this." Lily quietly begged. James inclined his head in her direction but didn't take his eyes off of Snape.

"I'm trying to protect Severus from doing anything he will regret. He cares about you Lily! More than you can imagine! If he hurts me, he'll lose you, We all know that"

"Then why, may I ask" Lily said snootily "are you over there?" The corners of James' mouth turned up at her words.

"Because, we're your choices. I'm sorry Lily, it has to be like this, we all know that." Slowly James got rid of his shield. "You have to chose. Not now, but eventually, you can't have both of us chasing you." Silence followed James' statement, for they all knew it too be true. Snape turned to Lucius to vent his anger out on him—

"What are you doing here?" he yelled

"Making sure you don't make one of the biggest mistakes of your life!" Lucius pointed his wand in Snapes' face. Do you think the Dark Lord will tolerate your choosing of the Mudblood?" Lucius was screaming by this point. Silent tears poured down Lily's cheeks but no sound came out of her. James was furious. Pointing his wand at Lucius while his attention was diverted to Snape he jinxed him. Sirius, and Remus's curses followed. Peter tried his best but ended up breaking a very valuable vase instead. For Snape it was just too much. Pointing his wand at James he screamed "Sectumsempra" and fled the room, Lucius having already run to Madam Pomfrey trying to stop his constant vomiting and the hair that was sprouting all over his body. James doubled over hands covering his face, blood spurting from his chest and head. He started making noises as if he couldn't breathe. Pure panic ensued. Remus was sent immediately to go to Madam Pomfrey or the nearest teacher. He arrived back with Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn.

"What in the name of Merlin's Beard happened!" Slughorn bellowed.

"It was Sn—" Sirius was cut off by James' choking. James grasped Sirius' robes in what seemed a desperate attempt to take a breath, but when he pulled Sirius downward he whispered in his ear,

"Don't." Was all he said, Sirius didn't understand but decided to do as James asked. Both Slughorn and McGonagall worked on James for what seemed an eternity but was actually about three minutes. McGonagall put a few drops of Essence of Dittany on his wounds which healed immediately. Lily's tears hadn't stopped flowing for at least ten minutes straight. Remus moved to stand by Lily. He knew she was blaming herself for what happened.

"It's not your fault." He whispered quietly. Lily tried to protest but her tears were overwhelming her ability to do anything. She just turned and leaned into Remus, her tears soaking through his shirt. Awkwardly Remus put his arms around her and gently patted her on the back. Sirius snickered a little bit at Lupin's discomfort. James looked up when he heard Sirius, saw Lily and Remus together and half-smiled. He was in too much pain to laugh though it looked like he wanted too.

Severus Snape ran back into the room. When he saw Lupin and Lily together he turned purple with rage. He didn't notice any of the teachers.

"You— You…" He couldn't form a sentence for the thirdtime that evening. "And I thought… I thought you and… and Potter." Snape nearly spat the words. "But you and… the Werewolf?" Snape was millimeters away from his breaking point. He seemed quite deranged. At the word 'werewolf' Slughorn looked up from his work. Seconds before Lily had jumped away from Lupin, both knew the hug hadn't been anything more than Remus comforting Lily, there was no hidden meaning or secret feelings.

"No! You've got it all wrong Severus!" Lily shrieked. Severus just stared at her, as if unable to make sense of her.

Breaking the awkward silence that followed Professor McGonagall asked Lily: "Professor Slughorn tells me Miss Evans wishes to transfer houses?" McGonagall looked to Lily for confirmation on this.

"Please Professor!" Lily interrupted shyly. "I did, but recent events…" Here Lily looked at James and his friends. "I just… want to stay in Gryffindor." Severus Snape couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His only thought was Potter had bewitched her somehow.

"What did you do?" Severus asked James harshly. Everyone who'd been paying attention to the conversation knew exactly to what Severus had been referring. So did James.

"I did nothing!" James retorted, he was still pale and having trouble standing up. He leaned on Sirius and Peter for support. Lily who was trying to figure out the best thing she should do finally decided on a course of action.

"Severus!" she said sharply. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see!" It was a command, not a request. They locked eyes and when Severus finally looked away he understood. Lily actually cared for Potter. Lily was not going to make him say anything out loud or demand he apologize. She was kinder than that. He'd already been humiliated enough. There was nothing left to be said. Everyone knew that. Severus Snape knew the battle for Lily Evans' heart was over, and he had lost.


End file.
